


有你的早晨

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: ABO世界观下，已婚的塞德里克和哈利的早晨婚后日常当然要甜





	有你的早晨

**Author's Note:**

> R15  
> 微调情

當陽光照射進房中，依舊躺床上的人有些不適應地蹙了蹙眉頭、發出幾聲模糊的呢喃又扭動著身子往被子裡縮去。

溫暖的被窩讓他眷戀，這裡頭還留有屬於他愛人的味道。松木的清香飄蕩在房裡，像是這世間最美好的擁抱，將他緊緊環繞又勾得他心底不住發癢。

「小獅子，你該起床了。」低沉的嗓音像是正在演奏的大提琴，在空氣中引起共鳴、一同震動然後盡數入了他的耳中。彷彿入了冬天的湖，讓他起了層層疙瘩亦讓他清醒了幾分。

奇怪，怎麼有的時候聽起來就堪比世界上最強的催眠術呢？

「……可我不想動……。」他逃跑似的卷縮成一團，像被煮熟的蝦子；而他的愛人顯然不打算就這樣輕易放過他。只見那人爬上床，從後抱住被子裡的他；他把下巴擱在他的肩膀上，輕柔的吻伴隨著溫熱的呼吸印在他的後頸。

他狠狠一顫。

空氣染上了一種奇異的香味，只要仔細聞聞就可發現那是蘋果與百合的混合香味；味道不濃，但他感覺到身後的人呼吸加重了。

男人仍在親吻他後頸的敏感處，甚至故意伸出舌頭貪婪地舔舐。他顯然禁不起這樣的挑逗，儘管努力壓抑但還是洩出些許細微的呻吟。

「不，不要了……昨天才……嗯……」他的話語淪陷在男人綿密而洶湧的親吻中。他承受著對方狠戾的啃咬和霸道的進攻，直到停下時兩人都是氣喘吁吁。

「讓你賴床呢，這是懲罰。」舔去一絲殘留的水漬，男人低笑著如此回答他；灰色的眸子閃爍著愉悅卻危險性十足的光芒。

男人又開始舔他的後頸，像個毛躁的大型犬。

突然，男人在那處啃了幾下，留下好幾個粉紅的吻痕與暗紅的牙印。空氣中的蘋果百合香和忽然濃重的松木香激烈地糾纏在一起，竟化出一種令兩人陶醉的香味。

那是屬於他們的獨有氣息。

他受不了地發出呻吟，感覺到自己赤裸的臀部正頂著一個硬梆梆的東西。「你，你真的是個渾蛋。」身體就和燒紅的臉頰一樣火熱，他瞪了自己的愛人一眼，有氣無力地說道。

「親愛的，這並不妨礙我對你的愛不是嗎？」昨夜直至凌晨的歡愛讓男人輕易地就進入他的體內；兩人一同發出滿足的呻吟，彼此加重了擁抱的力度、企圖與對方就這樣身心皆合而為一。

「寶貝，我們要個寶寶好不好？」他渾身酸軟地纏繞在愛人身上承歡，在快感中浮沉時聽到了這麼一句話。他反射性地顫抖了下，換來男人的悶哼。

然後他看見他戲謔挑起的眉，和一抹異常燦爛的笑容。還來不及求饒，他再度深陷於暴雨般的快感中；房中皆是他軟綿的呻吟和兩人香甜的氣味，甚至還有淫糜色情的水聲與肉體相撞的聲響。

緊緊地攀住愛人，他艱難地開口。

「我，我想要……啊，嗯啊……塞德，塞德……的孩子……啊！」

牢牢地抱緊愛人，他溫柔地回答。

「是我們的孩子，哈利。」

「我愛你。」

——Endless

※

後記：我我我只是餓了自己煮一碗糖吃⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄


End file.
